T
T.H.O.M.A.S (which stands for "T'rains '''H'ave 'O'utstandingly 'M'arvelous 'A'dventure 'S'tories") is a stop-motion animated spin-off of the Thomas & Friends series, created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. A spin-off of T.H.O.M.A.S., titled 100: The Future of Sodor, is in development, along with a crossover with both series. '''Changes * T.H.O.M.A.S. takes place within its own continuity separate from the main Thomas & Friends series. * Episodes will primarily contain 4 stories in each, similarly to books from The Railway Series. Each story is 11 minutes long (therefore, the total run time of each episode is 44 minutes). * The show is designed for older audiences, and some episodes contain moments of profanity, rude humor and mild thematic events. As such, it gains a TV-PG rating. * The show is animated using live models, reminiscent of the model era of the main series. However, the show uses models made by Trackmaster, and Plarail. The animation is done by Stoopid Monkey, the same production company that animated several stop-motion series, such as Robot Chicken, Titan Maximum, ect. * Mr. Percival is in charge of the Misty Island Railway on Misty Island, and the Ulfstead Castle Passenger Railway on Sodor. * Some characters belonging to different railways/companies in the original Thomas & Friends series, such as The Pack, belong to the North Western Railway, and vise versa, in T.H.O.M.A.S. * The show introduces Nigel, a scrapped character from the original series. * Several characters are depicted differently in the spin-off: ** Stephen and Bridget are depicted as Sir Topham Hatt's children. ** Skiff is depicted as a coal tender. ** Engines are more organic in this series; they all have organs like humans do and are also capable of consuming food with their mouths (although they still need coal/diesel fuel to move, food plays a major part in an engine's mood). In addition, engines are also capable of urinating and defecating (peeing and pooping). ** Donald, Douglas and Murdoch receive new liveries. In addition, Murdoch receives the number 25. ** George has a coal tender with the number 65. In addition, his personality is changed. ** Regardless of what model is used, every single engine character is depicted as standard-gauge. In addition, Skarloey, Rusty, Freddie and Millie are also depicted as standard-gauge. ** Skarloey has his Season 9-12 persona. ** Bertie and Harold are depicted as railway locomotives. The model used for Bertie is the same one used in the Thomas and Bertie Competition! Rainbow Bridge Set, while the one used for Harold is the Ringing Harold in Tekoro. ** Lemberg and Pretty Polly, who were Gordon's brother and sister in real life, are depicted as twins of a different class. ** Colin is depicted being stationed at Ulfstead Castle, like how he was originally meant to be in the original concept for King of the Railway. ** Skarloey and Edward are shown to originally be part of the Mid-Sodor Railway in flashbacks. ** Thomas is depicted in LSBCR livery and #70. In addition, he works on the Harwick branch line with Duck. ** Annie and Clarabel are depicted as boxcars and painted green like Thomas (however, their faces resemble the Annie and Clarabel from the main series). ** Merlin is depicted without a tender, therefore making him a tank engine. His smoke deflectors are depicted as water tanks. In addition, there is a red stripe on both sides of his cab that covers his number. ** Rajinda has a fully functional elephant trunk. ** Hugo is depicted having a rear coupling, just like he does with his Trackmaster model (which is used in the show). ** Hector is part of a fleet of coal trucks manufactured by Hector Industries. Each truck is called a Hector and has the words "HECTOR" like the original Hector does. * Sodor and Misty Island are now depicted as part of a country named Allcroftia. In addition, they are much closer in proximity with each other than in the original TV series. * Characters exclusive to The Railway Series books, Thomas' YouTube World Tour videos and some magazine stories will make appearances. * Each member of The Pack (with the exception of Isobella) is depicted as a locomotive, but retain their construction vehicle features. In addition, Jack is depicted as a steam locomotive. * The soundtrack uses renditions of tracks composed by Mike O Donnell and Junior Campbell, who composed music for Seasons 1-7 of the original series. In addition, a remix of the original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends theme song is used for the show's intro. * The North Western Railway is depicted as a goods railway, while the Ulfstead Castle Passenger Railway is depicted as a passenger railway. Characters NOTE: Characters with an asterix (*) are new characters exclusive to the series. North Western Railway * Skarloey the Small Engine (#1) * Edward the Blue Engine (#2) * Henry the Green Engine (#3) * Gordon the Big Engine (#4) * Rusty the Diesel Engine (#5) * Duncan the Scottish Engine (#6) * "Fearless" Freddie the Grey Engine (#7) * Duck the GWR Engine (#8) * Donald the Scottish Engine (#9) * Douglas the Scottish Engine (#10) * Jack the Front Loader Engine (#11) * Alfie the Excavator Diesel engine (#12) * Thirteen the Unlucky Engine (#13) * Oliver the Excavator Diesel Engine (#14) * Max the Dump Truck Diesel Engine (#15) * Monty the Dump Truck Diesel Engine (#16) * Kelly the Crane Diesel Engine (#17) * Byron the Bulldozer Diesel Engine (#18) * Ned the Steam Shovel (#19) * Hurricane the Steelworks Engine (#20) * Nigel the Flatbed Diesel Engine (#21) * Luke the Irish Engine (#22) * Patrick the Cement Mixer Diesel Engine (#23) **Brain the Troublesome Truck (#24) * Murdoch the Strong Engine (#25) **Bullstruck the Troublesome Truck (#26) * Harvey the Crane Engnine (#27) **Chester the Troublesome Truck (#28) **Chump the Troublesome Truck (#29) **Crack the Troublesome Truck (#30) **Craig the Troublesome Truck (#31) **Crusty the Troublesome Truck (#32) **Francis the Troublesome Truck (#33) **Greg the Troublesome Truck (#34) **Muffin the Troublesome Truck (#35) **Omar the Troublesome Truck (#36) * Rosie the Cherry Red Tank Engine (#37) **Peachy the Troublesome Boxcar (#38) **Pinky the Troublesome Boxcar (#39) * Class 40 the Diesel (#40) **Ralph the Troublesome Truck (#41 **Spanky the Troublesome Boxcar (#42) **Tobais the Troublesome Truck (#43) **Dumas the Troublesome Truck (#44) * Lemberg the Tender Engine (#45) **Zippy the Troublesome Truck (#44) **Stumpy the Troublesome Truck (#47) **Randall the Troublesome Truck (#48) **Dolan the Troublesome Tanker (#49) **Doogie the Troublesome Tanker (#50) * Hiro the Japanese Engine (#51) * Class 52 the Diesel (#52) **Slappy the Troublesome Truck (#53) **Ivan the Troublesome Truck (#54) * Stepney the Bluebell Engine (#55) * 56 * 57 * 58 * 59 * 60 * Pretty Polly the Tender Engine (#61) * Coran the Indian Engine (#62) * Nuria the Spanish Tank Engine (#63) * Marshal the Canadian Snowplough (#64) * George the Steamroller (#65) * Whiff the Smelly Tank Engine (#66) * 67 * Philip the Boxcab Diesel Engine (#68) * Yen the Chinese Engine (#69) * Thomas the LSBCR Engine (#70) * Annie the LSBCR Goods Van (#71) * Clarabel the LSBCR Goods Van (#72) Ulstead Castle Passenger Railway Fleet * Stephen the Rocket * Millie the French Engine * Toby the Tram Engine * James the Red Engine * Connor the Streamlined Engine * Caitlin the Streamlined Engine * Rajinda the Indian Express Engine * Agnes the Vintage Coach * Ruth the Vintage Coach * Lucy the Vintage Coach * Jemima the Vintage Coach * Beatrice the Guard's Van * Colin the Crane Miscellaneous Sodor Engines * Sidney the Aquarium Diesel * Skiff the Coal Tender * Flynn the Multi-Terrain Fire Engine * Diesel 10 the Maintenance Diesel * Percy the Sodor Shunting Team Engine Misty Island Railway Fleet * Merlin the Invisible Engine * Bash and Dash the Misty Island Engine Twins * Ferdinand the Misty Island Engine * Bertie the Bus Engine * Harold the Helicopter Engine * Hugo the German Rail Zeppelin * Spencer the Sliver Engine * *Super Stoker the Rapid Transit Engine * *Steamin' Demon the Rapid Transit Engine * *Rocky Mountain Rail the Rapid Transit Engine * *West Coast Flyer the Rapid Transit Engine * *Super Streamliner the Rapid Transit Engine * *Fast Freight the Rapid Transit Engine * Hector Industries Rolling Stock ** Hector the Original Hector ** Happy the Hector ** Hoppy the Hector ** Hippie the Hector ** Hope the Hector ** Hyper the Hector ** Hurl the Hopper ** Hiccup the Hopper ** Hoop the Hopper ** Hippo the Hopper Episodes NOTE: Episodes with an asterix (*) are adaptations of magazine stories and episodes of Thomas & Friends, Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Specials * Sodor's Christmas Miracle: The Movie * Think Big: The Movie Trivia *This show is a collaboration between Mattel and The LEGO Group. *The working title for this spin-off was Another Railway Series, due to each episode being structured like The Railway Series books. *T.H.O.M.A.S. was originally meant to be a reboot of the entire Thomas & Friends franchise, but was later changed to a mere spin-off running alongside the main series. *This show will air on Cartoon Network in the US and Nickelodeon in the UK. *One of the reasons why T.H.O.M.A.S. uses live models and uses Mike O Donnell and Junior Campbell themes is to be a "comeback of classic Thomas". *T.H.O.M.A.S. is the first Thomas & Friends-related production to use live models since the twelfth season of the main TV series (and, to an extent, the Trackmaster shorts that were released as part of the Thomas' YouTube Tour). *The Troublesome Trucks are the only goods rolling stock on the North Western Railway. Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima were originally the only passenger coaches on the North Western Railway before being restored and used on the Ulfstead Castle Passenger Railway. *Connor and Caitlin are depicted in their Trackmaster forms, but their tenders are from their Plarail models. Their Ulfstead Castle crest stickers originate from the Connor and Caitlin Super Express King of the Railway Set by Plarail. *Each one of the Hectors in the series all use the Trackmaster Hector model. *Skiff is depicted in his Plarail form, but due to being a coal tender in T.H.O.M.A.S., his mast is removed. *The number of engines and rolling stock owned by the North Western Railway was initially meant to be 166, much larger than it is now. In addition, many characters not seen in T.H.O.M.A.S. (ex. BoCo, Hector, Cromford, Boxhill, ect.) were going to appear. * Isobella is the only member of The Pack to be absent. She was, however, going to appear. * Rajinda and Percy were meant to be part of the North Western Railway in early scripts. * Many of the stories featured in the episodes are based on stories from the main Thomas & Friends series. ** Thomas The Tank Engine *** Thomas and Sir Topham is based on Toby and the Stout Gentleman. *** Henry, Gordon and Murdoch is based on Trouble in the Shed. *** Teamwork is based on Thomas and the Circus. *** Runaway Trucks is based on Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8). ** Skarloey the Small Engine *** Skarloey and the Indians is based on the magazine story Silly Skarloey. *** Skarloey Beats the Heat is based on the magazine story High and Dry. *** Skarloey and George is based on Escape and Stepney Gets Lost. *** The Invisible Engine: Part 1 is based on the magazine story The Magic Spell. ** Old and New Engines *** The Beginning '''is based on Grandpuff and Sleeping Beauty. *** '''Freddie to the Rescue is based on Rusty to the Rescue. *** Connor and Caitlin is based on The Afternoon Tea Express. ** Really Red Engines *** Skarred for Life is based on Skarloey Storms Through. ** Devious Diesel Engines *** Marshal is based on Toby's New Friend. ** Unlucky Engines *** Thirteen's Bad Luck is based on the magazine story The Unlucky Engine. ** Rosie and Duncan *** Rosie's Star Treatment is based on the magazine story Red for Rosie. *** Duncan and the Lorries is based on the magazine story The Mountain Railway. * The country Allcroftia is named after the creator of the Thomas & Friends TV series, Britt Allcroft. However, it was meant to be called Awdria (an homage to the creator of The Railway Series books, the Rev. W. Awdry.), but was changed at the last second. * T.H.O.M.A.S. answers the question "Why are there no humans on Misty Island?" by revealing they all left to build a city hidden beneath bushes. This was revealed in the story Connor and the Hidden City from the episode Mysteries of Misty Island. * Timeless Engines was meant to be the Season 3 premiere, but was later changed to the Season 2 finale. * Skarloey, Rusty, Freddie, Luke and Millie are the only narrow gauge locomotives from the main Thomas & Friends series to appear in T.H.O.M.A.S., although here they are re-scaled to standard gauge. * Even though characters are primarily represented in Trackmaster and Plarail, some characters' models are are either modified or constructed out of other Trackmaster and Plarail characters: ** Jack was constructed out of a Plarail Dash with his bucket being scratch-built. His face comes from a Wooden Railway model of himself. ** Alife and Byron are represented in Wooden Railway form, but their wheels are removed and their chasis are mounted on Plarail flatbed trucks. ** Ned is constructed out of a Plarail Marion. His face is taken from his Take Along model. ** Bash and Dash are depicted in Take n Play form. ** Nuria is constructed out of a Wooden Railway Gina with the magnets removed. ** Rajinda is constructed out of a Plarail Connor with Plarail Caitlin's tender. His trunk is made out of green plasticine. ** Coran is constructed out of a Plarail Donald/Douglas, minus the tender. ** Max, Monty, Isobella and Kelly are represented in Wooden Railway form but their rear magnets are removed. In addition, Kelly's crane is taken from his Trackmaster model. ** Oliver and Patrick are represented in Trackmaster form, but his wheels are removed and mounted on a Plarail Thomas chasis with the motor removed and the wheels colored black. ** Nigel's model is constructed out of a Trackmaster Max/Monty and mounted on a Plarail flatbed truck. The flatbed is taken from a Wooden Railway Madge with the rear magnet removed. ** Philip and Luke are depicted in their Adventures models. ** Stephen, Colin, George and Millie are depicted in their Wooden Railway form. In addition, George's tender is a repainted version of Wooden Railway Sam's tender. ** Donald, Douglas, Rosie and Murdoch's Plarail models are painted in new liveries. ** Annie and Clarabel are repainted versions of the See Inside Mail Cars from Trackmaster. ** Percy is depicted in Wooden Railway form in the Ready Set Race! Percy variant. However, the magnets are removed. ** Marshal is constructed out of a Trackmaster Dart, his snowplough is taken from a Wooden Railway Dustin, and his face is taken from a Wooden Railway model of Skiff. ** Skarloey is depicted in Bachmann form. However, his rear coupling is replaced with a Plarail one. ** Whiff's smokebox and face are taken from his 2014 Wooden Railway model. ** James is depicted in Take-n-Play form in the Talking James with Castle Crest variant. ** Toby is depicted in Wooden Railway form in the Toby's Castle Delivery variant. ** Sidney is depicted in Wooden Railway form in the Seaside Sidney variant. ** Diesel 10 is depicted in Take Along form. ** All the human characters are depicted as LEGO figurines. * Murdoch's appearance in the reboot resembles a knock-off toy version of him made by an unknown company. However, these toys are commonly referred to as "Alloy Thomas". ** In addition, Donald and Douglas also resemble knock-off toy versions of themselves. * The names of the Troublesome Trucks originated in a YouTube video made by TheUnluckyTug titled Unanswerable Thomas Questions. One of the video's hosts, Zeo93, made up a list of potential names for the Troublesome Trucks. All credit goes to him. ** However, one of the trucks' names, Tomas, is changed to Dumas, in order to fit with the joke of Dumas being nicknamed "Dumbass". Gallery